Cotton Candy Kisses
by Kawaii Usagi-hime
Summary: Turkey's getting teased with Israel's cotton candy, what's he going to do?


Another one shot of my made-up paring Turkrael I wrote after eating a 3oz (85 grams) tub of cotton candy (which is the amount Adara's eating in this fic). I'm working on a chapter fic of these two, but I have another fic I need done first, so please be patient with me.

Warning: The use of Allah may be offensive to some viewers, please do not flame me for that. *bows apologetically* I'm very tolerant of others beliefs and I mean no offence at all.

I do not own Hetalia.

I DO own Adara David.

* * *

Allah was teasing him…he knew it…and he hated it. A three ounce bucket of fluff was before her and she would rip off a large chunk and it'd disappear behind petal pink lips. He was the self-proclaimed King of Sweets, the only nation to put a cup of sugar into his tea or coffee and not send his people into a sugar coma…well not exactly the only nation…she could put a cup in too and survive. Allah…Allah…ALLAH! He chanted like a mantra in his mind…this woman would drive him crazy. No one…not even America…could shove THAT much into their mouth and not choke. Then again, the fluff melted on her tongue so fast and another hefty fluff replaced it that he KNEW she had to be teasing him.

Allah…spare him…spare him from this torture…who knew she could work wonders with that tongue…okay he knew she'd do it if she could…he known her long enough…heck they LIVED together once…those were good days…

HAS SHE EVEN EATEN AN OUNCE YET? It seemed like she's been eating the confection for HOURS. Finally…Sadiq Adnan had cracked. "Adara…are ya doin' that on purpose?"

The Jew's amber eyes looked into the Turk's emerald ones. A grin…a cotton covered grin…plastered itself on her mocha face. "Doing what?"

Sadiq twitched. That. Little. TEASE! He wanted to bang his head on the table! The Hebrew woman was as innocent as they came, but by Allah he was about to just tell his boss to take a flying leap and run off with her right then and there. Concern then became apparent in the woman's voice. "Sadiq…do you have a fever?" She asked. Oh no…she was going to TOUCH him…those hands…those surprisingly soft hands…oh ALLAH please kill him now! "Hmm…you feel warm…maybe you should lie down. Shall I get a cool rag?"

He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, and he was SO going to start a war. Their bosses were not happy with each other…and by Allah he should be mad at the Jew too, but. That. DAMN! SUGAR! Plus…she never was one he could stay mad at for very long…even when they were kids…she was an angel…HIS angel…and it'd be a cold day in Hell before a human…a MORTAL could steal away his angel. He gone though enough Hell handing her over to that Brit, and almost losing her to that stupid German…not again…NEVER again!

SOMEONE GET THAT FUCKIN BUCKET AWAY FROM HER! He bit back a whimper…he bit back a moan…he could taste copper as his lip broke from the pressure he put on it. He snapped again. "ADARA! BY ALLAH STOP EATING THAT!"

Israel looked at Turkey and had that innocent smile that made the man want to find the Greek moron and throw all of his cats into the Mediterranean. "Want some?"

A-an indirect kiss? Oh boy Japan would have a field day if he caught them…and the Turk had a feeling said Japanese male and a Hungarian female were watching from somewhere going Candid Camera on them. His mouth suddenly went dry. LICK THAT COTTON OFF YOUR LIPS WOMAN! He mustered all his courage (How could she make someone like him so damn weak?) and opted for a full-blown kiss, his tongue darting out to clean the substance off her lips. "You got that from America…didn't you?"

Anyone who said Helen of Troy could launch a thousand ships never, in all their days, met Adara David…her smile could make Allah himself go weak…and the Turk really didn't feel like reprimanding himself for committing such a sin against Islam…because, to him, it was the truth. "I should thank him I guess."

"I guess." She said wistfully and ripped off another piece of cotton candy, holding it between them. Screw Lady and the Tramp with its pasta kiss (just…don't tell Italy) and screw pocky kisses (Japan is gonna MURDER him)…cotton candy kisses were the only kind of kisses a Turkish man and a Jewish woman were content with…for now.


End file.
